


A bit much

by kate_button



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Period Typical Attitudes, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19477018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_button/pseuds/kate_button
Summary: The first time Steve sees Billy’s bedroom he’s honestly, like, appalled. It’s not that it’s gross, or dirty, or like Billy leaves come-crusted hankies on the floor or anything.There are just. So manytits.Spoilers for season 3 ahead, you've been warned.





	A bit much

**Author's Note:**

> Fic contains period-typical attitudes toward gender and some potentially triggering language and discussion in that same vein. Content warning for period-typical transphobic understandings of gender.
> 
> I saw a lot of people talking about how aggressively straight Billy was this season, but tbh all I saw was one (1) very gay boy trying very hard to pass as A Straight.

The first time Steve sees Billy’s bedroom he’s honestly, like, _appalled_. It’s not that it’s gross, or dirty, or like Billy leaves come-crusted hankies on the floor or anything. 

There are just. So many _tits_. And Steve _likes_ tits, he does, but this is just. Excessive. He stops in the middle of the room and looks around with his mouth hanging open a little, honestly shocked. 

Billy is gay. Billy is very, very gay. Billy never wants to put his dick in a vagina, _ever_ , and has made sure to make that very, very clear to Steve, and to Robin, who he immediately bonded with and who is maybe the only person other than Max and El and Steve that he’s ever actually talked about it to. The being gay thing. It came up, Billy’s aversion to vaginas, because why wouldn’t it. Robin is exclusively interested in them. It’s one of the few things they disagree on. 

There are just, like, a solid 90% more tits than he would expect to see in a bedroom belonging to a boy as gay as Billy, that’s all. Billy grins at him, holds his arms out and spins in a lazy circle, like he’s showing it off. 

‘Whaddaya think?’ 

There’s a Penthouse peeking out from under his bed. The corner of a Playboy peeking out from under a stack of records. Steve doesn’t know _what_ to think. ‘Think there sure are a lot of tits around for someone with no interest in ever getting their hands on a pair.’ 

Billy tips his head back and laughs, pretty curls falling down his shoulders. ‘Baby, it’s 1985. Performative heterosexuality is like, peak gay culture. Keep up.’ 

Steve has no fucking clue what that means, really, but he thinks he gets the gist. ‘So, you’re like. Overcompensating.’ 

Billy rolls his eyes, steps closer to him, puts his hands on his shoulders and kisses the side of his mouth, still smiling. ‘The good porn is under the mattress. Help yourself.’ 

Steve gets his hands on Billy’s waist and tugs him into his space. ‘Why would I need the good porn when I got you standing right in front of me, that’s what I’d _really_ like to know.’ 

Billy’s cheeks dimple on a grin and he glances away, somewhere off over Steve’s shoulder, and it’s the cutest fucking thing Steve has ever seen. ‘Christ, Harrington.’ 

Steve gets distracted very briefly by the very tanned, extremely artificial-looking breasts hanging at eye level next to Billy’s bed. ‘This really is, like, _excessive_ , Billy. How do you jerk off in here?’ 

Billy kisses his collarbone, and Steve can feel the grin there. ‘With my eyes closed, thinkin’ about you.’ 

Steve digs his fingers into Billy’s waist, reels him in until their fronts are pressed together. ‘We gonna fuck in here?’ 

‘Wasn’t planning on doing it in my dad’s room, dumbass.’ 

‘Okay, gross, but also he’d fucking deserve it and I’m game if you are.’ 

Billy laughs, really laughs, wraps his arms around Steve and drops his head to his shoulder and _laughs_ and Steve thinks it’s the best thing he’s ever heard. ‘You’re something else, baby.’ 

‘Says the one with tits all over his walls. You literally told me not a week ago that you would rather never come again than fuck a vagina.’ 

‘Still true. We gonna talk about tits and vaginas all day or are you gonna suck me off?’ 

‘Oh, I’m sucking you off now?’ 

‘Sure are. On your knees, baby.’ 

‘Fine,’ Steve says, giving Billy one last kiss on the lips and then sinking to his knees, working Billy’s jeans open. ‘But next time we do this at my place. As someone who genuinely _likes_ a nice pair of tits, this is like, disturbing. You’re shit at being straight.’ 

Steve tugs Billy’s underwear down his thighs, gets his hand on Billy’s dicks and sucks the head into his mouth. Loves it. Loves this. Thinks he could spend the rest of his life right here, doing this, and genuinely not want for anything else ever again. 

‘ _Fuck_ , god, what can I say,’ Billy gets out, other hand joining the first to tug at Steve’s hair. Steve moans. ‘No one ever taught me, didn’t have positive straight influences growing up, shit, Steve, keep doing that.’ 

Steve pulls off and swallows. ‘Why are you still talking?’ 

Billy tugs at his hair, and Steve swallows him down again, makes his hips rock forward a little. ‘God, I don’t know, you’re so fucking good at that, what the _fuck_ , Steve, how have you always been so good at this, oh my god.’ 

Steve honestly thinks he’s like, a natural, really. Billy’s dick just fits perfect in his mouth. His tongue just knows all the spots that get Billy babbling stupid above him. He likes making Billy babble. He likes making him feel good. Likes feeling his dick shoot off in his mouth. He redoubles his efforts, moves his hand from the base of Billy’s dick down to his balls and rolls them in his hand while he takes Billy _all the way_ down, till his nose is in Billy’s pubes and Billy’s fingers are fists in his hair, keeping him there, swearing above him. 

‘Oh god, oh fuck, Steve, you know how much I, _fuck_ , what you do to me, god, I’m gonna-’ 

Steve works Billy with his tongue, lets Billy rock his hips, push into his throat a little, little tiny thrusts, gentle but firm. Takes it. Takes all of it. Feels Billy’s balls draw up and his fingers tighten and Steve’s lungs start to burn a little. It pulls a little noise out of him, muffled by Billy’s cock in his throat and that’s it, that’s all, Billy’s fucking done for, crying out and coming onto the back of Steve’s tongue. 

Steve swallows all of it. Billy pulls him off, after a second, and Steve sucks in a breath, chest heaving a little. He looks up at Billy as he licks the spit and come off his lips, the head of Billy’s dick. 

‘You’re kinda shit at being straight too, you know.’ Billy says, and Steve laughs, kisses his hip. 

‘Yeah. I guess I am.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr.](un-buttoned.tumblr.com)


End file.
